


tonight i feel like neon gold

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [71]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never have <em>fun</em> on these?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight i feel like neon gold

Dinah doesn't spend a whole lot of time with just Harley. For one thing, she's usually attached to the hip with Ivy, and for another -

"Did you," Dinah says, rubbing her forehead, "have to make _such_ a mess here?"

Harley turns and looks at her. They're in some dive off of second street, and Dinah brought her along to meet with a gang there because everyone else was off doing their _own_ thing, and Dinah may be one of the best, but she still knows never to go to one of these things alone.

It's just. Harley is.

She _started_ the meet off with pulling a gun, so Dinah kind of should have known it wasn't going to go normally (whatever normal is for them) from there, but -

"Well," Harley says. She's wearing shorts and tights and a tank top two sizes too small. Her tights are ripped and bloodstained, and she tucks her gun back into her shorts and shrugs. "It's like I always say." She cracks her gum, blows a bubble big enough to reach her eyebrows and then sucks it back in. "No point in doing this job if you can't have _fun_ with it."

Dinah shakes her head, steps over one of the bodies Harley left and moves behind the bar to pour them each a drink. "I suppose," she says, lifting a glass of whiskey to her lips, "I shouldn't even think about professionalism, considering the crew I put together."

"Now, D," Harley pouts. She leans over the bar, tits pushing onto the wooden surface. "Just 'cause you're the boss don't mean you gotta get so _cranky_. You never have _fun_ on these?"

The thing about Harley is that her smile, her brand of totally fucking _crazy_ , is infectious. Dinah smiles before she can stop herself, tucks a stray piece of hair behind Harley's ear. "Okay," she admits. "Maybe once or twice. But -"

"Ha," Harley says. She leans into Dinah's touch, spills her drink everywhere. "Try every _time_. I've seen that gleam in your eyes, okay? I _know_ these things." She smiles harder, says, "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Dinah laughs, and Harley giggles right along with her until Dinah leans forward and licks the spilled whiskey from her neck, licks right down to her cleavage until Harley makes this _noise_ like when Donna bakes them all cupcakes or something.

"Get up here," Dinah says, and Harley climbs on to the bar and lays down on top of beer spills and coasters, spreads her arms out like she's sitting atop a king-sized bed. Dinah climbs up too, straddles Harley's legs and pushes her tank top up.

"I don't want you to think," Dinah says. She kisses the ink on Harley's hip, the chain of roses under Harley's tits. "That I don't _appreciate_ your enthusiasm."

Harley squirms when Dinah licks and sucks at her skin. "Oh, I know," she says. "It's just, you're the boss. Y'gotta keep your _distance_ sometimes. Even if you don't - _oh_ ," Harley says, because Dinah slides her finger into her shorts and fucks _in_ and Harley's so wet for this.

Dinah reaches around with her free hand for the bottle of tequila she just saw a minute ago, grabs that and a salt shaker near Harley's head. She doesn't bother with limes or shot glasses, just sprinkles salt across Harley's abs and knocks back a shot before she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Still," Dinah says. "I don't want you to think I don't know _how_ to have fun."

Harley laughs, pushes back against the fingers Dinah still has in her. "Do it again," she says, and this time Dinah just tips the bottle and pours some right down Harley's tits, leans forward and slurps the liquor from her skin, sucks Harley's nipples until she _whines_ for her.

"Fuck," Harley says. "Yeah, just like that. Come on, _fuck_ me," she says, and Dinah winks up at her, slides down Harley's body until she can _smell_ her.

"Ask me nicely," she says.

" _Please_ ," Harley says, and Dinah pulls her fingers out, gives them to Harley to suck on while she shoves her tongue inside of her, getting so deep Harley _bites_ at her fingers.

Dinah lifts Harley's hips to bring her closer and Harley's thighs tremble under her touch, getting close already. She pulls her fingers back out of Harley's mouth just in time to hear Harley _scream_ for her, gripping the edges of the bar just to keep from falling off the damn thing. Dinah doesn't stop, just keeps licking, gets her fingers back inside Harley and fucks her _hard_ while she sucks on her clit, scrapes her teeth against her until Harley's a panting, whining mess. One leg kicks out, knocking bottles off the bar, and Harley shudders and comes again, drenching Dinah's face.

When Harley sits up, her face is pink and flushed and her clothes are a tequila-drenched wreck. She grabs what's left of the bottle and drains it before she sends it smashing across the room, and then she crawls back down from the counter, pulls Dinah down to her feet before she drops to her knees on the dirty barroom floor.

"Y'know," Harley says. "I never _really_ thought you'd let me do this."

Dinah runs her fingers through Harley's hair, then unbuttons her jeans for her. "Do I come off that cold?"

"Nah," Harley says. She nuzzles against Dinah's panties, licks her through them. "Not like, _Selina_ cold or anything, y'know. Just _intimidating_ sometimes. Everyone knows not to _fuck_ with you."

"Do they?" Dinah asks, kind of breathlessly. Harley keeps _licking_ her through the fabric like a little tease, and Dinah thinks about pushing her _all_ the way down to the floor, but -

"Uh-huh," Harley says. "You're the boss, boss, y'know?"

Dinah laughs, asks, "Are you _sure_ you were a doctor?" But instead of telling her to fuck off, Harley pushes Dinah's panties down and buries her face inside of her, _humming_ around Dinah's clit and getting her first orgasm out of her just from _that_.

"And what," Harley says. She lifts Dinah's legs and gets them on her damn _shoulders_ , holding her up, and sometimes Dinah forgets that Harley is so freakishly _strong_. Thank god for Ivy and all her herbal remedies. "Were _you_ supposed to be?"

"Ah," Dinah says. She rubs her thumb over Harley's bottom lip, says, "A florist."

Harley laughs so hard she snorts, until Dinah clears her throat and Harley gets back to _work_ , throws herself into eating Dinah _out_ the same way she throws herself into killing idiot gang members or watching Saturday morning cartoons. She feels perfect, her tongue so hot and good inside of Dinah, and this time when Dinah comes Harley doesn't stop, just slides two fingers in next to her tongue until Dinah comes a third time.

"God," Dinah says. She pushes Harley back when she just can't take it anymore but she doesn't pull her up, just moves off of Harley and slips down to the floor next to her. Harley's face is a _mess_ and she giggles when Dinah licks at her, hums when Dinah pulls her into a sloppy kiss.

They pull themselves back off the floor a little while later, and Dinah helps Harley smash liquor bottles all over before they light the place up. Harley skips off to the car singing the Doors and still smelling like liquor and blood and smoke.

In the car, Harley finds a pop song to sing along to, sticks a new piece of gum in her mouth, and proceeds to annoy Dinah almost the whole way home. But then at a stoplight, she looks over at Harley and Harley _grins_ at her like she knows exactly what she's doing, and Dinah -

Well, it's better to have the fucking crazy people _on_ your team, is all she's saying.


End file.
